He's no stranger
by James-h00rs
Summary: James makes a mistake when he cheats on his soon to be fiancée, but he doesn't dwell on it because it's not like he ever has to see the guy again. He's in for a big surprise when he realizes who he actually slept with. JamesxVictoria, JamesxEmmett.


**Title: He's No Stranger  
Word Count: 2,892  
Rating: M.  
Summary: James makes a mistake when he cheats on his soon to be fiancée, but he doesn't dwell on it because it's not like he ever has to see the guy again. He's in for a big surprise when he realizes who he **_**actually **_**slept with. JamesxVictoria, JamesxEmmett. **

* * *

He's No Stranger

James' POV

Victoria's family is currently out of town, but they're going to be back tomorrow morning and I'm going to meet them for the first time. I'm beyond nervous and I really hope that they approve of me since I plan on proposing to Victoria on Christmas Eve. Vikki and I have only been dating for eleven months, but I know that she's the _one_. I take the small box that the ring's in out of my suitcase and I hide it behind my pillow. The guestroom that I'm staying in is right across from one of her brothers' rooms and down the hall from hers. I put my shoes on before I head to her room.

"Knock, knock," I greet as I sit on the couch in her room.

"Hey baby," she says, not looking away from her laptop.

"Are you busy?" I ask with a raised brow.

"A little, I just want to get all of my TA business done so I can enjoy the next few weeks with you and my family," she answers with a bright smile.

I kiss her on the cheek. "I'll let you get back to work then. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out for a few hours."

"Don't have too much fun without me," Vikki tells me.

"I won't," I reply with a forced smile.

* * *

I run my fingers through my hair when I get in my car. I really love Victoria and I'm serious about marrying her, but there's a side of me that she doesn't know about. She has no idea that she's the _only_ woman that I've ever been with. I have to sate my desire of being with another man one more time before I completely commit to Victoria. I drive to a club that's on the other side of town and I hope I can find a guy that will give me the fuck of my life.

* * *

I'm at a straight club, but I still feel confident that I'm going to end up in some guy's bed tonight. The club is completely crowded and I have girls throwing themselves at me before I can get my jacket off. I'm flattered, but I'm definitely not looking for pussy tonight. I order water instead of alcohol because I want to vividly remember every single moment about tonight. I hear a big booming laugh and I turn toward the sound because I'm surprised that I can hear it over the music.

I lick my lips appreciatively when my eyes land on the man with the loud voice. He's very tall and his muscles are practically bulging out of his tight fitting t-shirt. He looks to be having an intimate conversation with the bartender until the bartender walks away with a roll of her light brown eyes. There's a seat open next to him so I decide to occupy it. He takes a sip of whatever he's drinking and glances in my direction.

"Am I pretty enough for you to fuck?" I unabashedly yell over the music.

"What makes you think I swing that way?" The stranger challenges.

I shrug. "Just a hunch."

He leans in closer to me. "I hope you like it rough, pretty boy."

"Have your way with me," I encourage him.

He pays for his drink and we both head toward the exit. He tells me his address and brief directions to his house before we split up and go to our cars. We arrive at his house about fifteen minutes later and I park behind him in his driveway. I make sure to turn my phone off as I follow him to his room. He barely has the door closed before he backs me into it and harshly covers my mouth with his. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I groan at the taste of him.

"Fuck," I breathe when we pull away for necessary air.

"Not yet," he replies with a wink.

His strong hands make quick work of unbuttoning my shirt and unzipping my jeans. He looks pleasantly surprised when he sees that I'm not wearing any boxers, so I'm standing completely naked in front of him. He gets down on his knees and he's so fucking beautiful that it almost hurts. He wraps his massive hand around my leaking cock and my body jerks in pleasure. He looks up at me as he slowly licks up and down the underside of my dick.

"Yes," I moan in contentment.

He very gently runs his teeth over my frenulum and I gasp loudly at the unexpected sensation. I dig my blunt nails into his burly, muscular shoulders and I _already _feel like I'm going to cum. He takes just the head into his mouth and he worships the engorged, sensitive flesh. I have to avert my eyes from the extremely hot guy in between my legs or else I'll blow my load entirely too quickly.

"So damn eager," he comments with a mouth full of cock.

He places one of his strong hands on my thigh to relax my quivering muscles. He engulfs more of my dick and before I know it, he's deep-throating me like a goddamn pro. He's making me feel so good that I wonder if he has a fucking degree in cock sucking. He not only has great technique, but he's a lot more enthusiastic than Victoria ever is. He moves his fingers up my body until they're in front of my mouth.

"Suck," he commands.

I open my mouth wide and I suck on his thick fingers thoroughly. He asks me to spread my legs and he probes my hole with one of his slick fingers. My body shivers at the intrusion and I bite my lip to stop myself from whimpering like a wounded animal. He crooks his finger _just _right and he finds my prostate. He licks a vein on the underside and I painfully dig my nails into his arms as I cum violently. My body trembles wildly and my legs can't support my weight anymore; he literally catches me as I fall to the ground.

"Where the fuck did you learn to give head like that?" I wonder, awestruck.

He chuckles. "Practice makes perfect."

"Do you want me to return the favor?" I ask politely.

"No, I just want to fuck you," he answers.

My legs still feel wobbly, so he has to help me over to his bed. I prop myself up on my elbows so that I can watch him strip. He slowly takes his shirt off and I bet he has no idea how beautiful, how sexy he _really_ is. His movements are fluid, graceful and I can't tear my eyes away. He steps out of his jeans and boxers with practiced ease and he's brazenly standing naked in front of me. Although he's standing still, he has presence.

I'm captivated. "Wow."

"You can stop drooling now," he teases with a smirk.

He walks over to the night table beside his bed and he pulls out a condom and some lube. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to try to calm my nerves. I'm pretty nervous for numerous reasons; I haven't been with a guy in so long and I can't believe that I'm actually going through with this. He coats two of his large fingers with an abundant amount of lube and they slide in with little resistance.

"So tight," he remarks.

He widens his fingers so that they form a "V" and he moves them back and forth, stretching me open. My breath hitches at the slightly painful feeling, but he leans down to kiss me and it perfectly distracts me from the pain. He adds a third finger and it doesn't really hurt… I just feel so fucking…_full. _He continues pumping his fingers inside of me and I can't take it anymore, I just want _him_.

"Fuck me," I demand impatiently.

"Yes sir," he replies with lick of his plump lips.

I get one of my hands slick with lube while he tears open the condom rapper and rolls it on. I stroke his thick dick a little bit with my moist hand so he will slide in easier. I don't remove my hand until I feel his cock enter me a few inches at a time. He gives me adequate time to adjust to the invasion and I nod my head when I'm ready for more of him. He stops briefly when he's completely inside of me.

"I'm ok, you can move," I tell him.

He begins a slow, steady pace and I can tell that he's a little bit hesitant. I rock back against his thrusts to communicate to him that I really am fine and that he can stop treating me like a fragile porcelain doll. It doesn't take him long at all to get the message and he quickens his tempo. I love the pain/pleasure/burn of his harsher movements and I close my eyes in complete and utter ecstasy. My eyes fly open when he pulls out almost completely and plunges back in roughly.

"Shit," I mutter in pleasure.

"I want to hear you scream for me," he whispers in a lascivious tone.

His body is glistening with sweat and he looks good enough to eat. I wrap my arms around his neck and he bends down so that there's no any space between our bodies. I love the surprisingly silky smooth feel of his skin against mine and I love his heady, manly scent. My hands make their way down his broad back and he growls at the sensation. He angles his thrusts in a different direction and he just _barely _brushes against my prostate.

"Tease," I taunt.

He smiles innocently and then it turns victorious as I let out a sharp moan. I feel my dick hardening between our stomachs as he starts fucking me senseless. He creates a little room between our bodies so he can slip his hand around my cock. I'm feeling so much bliss at once that it's almost unpleasant. My mouth is open in a silent cry because my brain is too scrambled to form words.

"So beautiful. I want to watch you cum again," he says just above a whisper.

His words are enough to send me tumbling over the edge again. I make a few incoherent, jumbled sounds as my body finally stops quivering. I focus on his gorgeous face and how it contorts in contentment. He's so close and I want to watch him come entirely undone. I clench my inner walls as tightly as I can and he groans loudly. I pull him so that he's closer to me and I lick and then gently nip on his earlobe.

"Fill me with your cum," I pant into his ear.

His body stills for a few seconds and then he grunts raucously as his orgasm wracks his body .He rolls over so he doesn't fall on me and we're both trying to catch our breath. He gets up after a few minutes and disappears into the bathroom. He comes back out with a wet face towel and he hands it to me. I thank him as I clean the dried cum off of my body and I repeat the actions on his body too.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower if you want to join," he offers.

I start putting my clothes back on. "Thanks, but I actually have to go."

"Maybe I'll see you around then," he replies.

"Maybe," I tell him as I put my shoes on.

Of course I have no intentions of ever sleeping with him again, but he doesn't have to know that. I grab my keys out of my pocket and I walk to my car. I turn my radio up loudly as if it can drown out my guilt-ridden thoughts. I'm not in any rush to get to Victoria's house so I take my time driving. I look at my watch and it's a little after midnight when I park in the garage. I'm really glad that Vikki gave me a key so I don't have to wake her in order to get in.

I don't see any lights on so I assume/hope that means that Victoria is sleeping. I tip toe past her door and I very quietly close the door to the guest bedroom. I'm exhausted mentally and physically and I just want to fall asleep. I strip out of my clothes and I find a t-shirt and boxers to slip into so I can be comfortable. I turn the light off and I pray that everything will be fine when I wake up in the morning.

* * *

The alarm clock reads 9:32 a.m. and I don't feel like waking up. I hear faraway voices though and I know that means that Victoria's family is here. I reluctantly get up and walk to the bathroom. I piss and then I decide that I should shower and brush my teeth and hair. It's 9:56 when I make it out of the bathroom and there's a knock at the door. I'm clad in just a royal blue terry cloth towel so I yell that I'm indecent.

"I've seen you naked plenty of times," Victoria's familiar voice comments as she enters the room.

"Good morning to you too," I greet with a smirk.

She kisses me on the cheek. "I'm glad that you're awake, my family has been driving me crazy asking about you."

"I'm nervous to meet them," I admit.

"Don't be, they are absolutely going to adore you," she promises with a bright smile.

"I hope so," I comment.

"We're all in the kitchen so just come down when you're dressed," Vikki tells me.

I put on my white and red stripped polo shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. I put my shoes on and I take a quick glance at myself in the mirror and I leave my room once I deem myself presentable. Victoria walks over to me, kisses me sweetly on the cheek and grabs my hand once I'm in the kitchen. We kiss and hold hands all of the time so I'm not sure why I'm blushing and feel a little uncomfortable right now.

"Mom, dad, Edward, this is my boyfriend James," she introduces.

"Hello everyone," I shyly acknowledge.

"Nice to meet you," Edward declares as he shakes my hand.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my beautiful wife, Esme. It's a pleasure," he says as he too shakes my hand.

"You have a lovely home," I compliment.

Esme smiles warmly. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it because I hope to see a lot of you."

"We have a few more coming soon. I'm preparing breakfast now, do you cook at all?" Esme wonders.

"I'm no Emeril Lagasse, but I'm slightly above average," I tell her.

"You can help if you want. I'm afraid Victoria and Edward take after their father in the cooking department," Esme teases.

"I cooked that casserole once," Carlisle argues.

"You mean you _burnt _a casserole," Esme corrects him.

I feel more comfortable and all of my anxiety from last night is gone. Esme asks a little bit about my past and she tells me a little bit about her and her family. Of course she mentions a few somewhat embarrassing stories about Victoria and I try to commit those to memory. I help Esme prepare some biscuits and muffins and the doorbell rings. Victoria volunteers to answer it and I can't help but eavesdrop on her conversation.

"Can you please behavior yourself for once?" I hear Victoria ask with annoyance coloring her tone.

I don't hear a reply, but I do hear two sets of footsteps approaching the kitchen. I wordlessly fill the muffin pan with the muffin batter and then I put them in the oven. I move over to the sink so I can wash my hands and I decide to wash the dishes that are in the sink since they're right in front of me. I start washing a plate and I'm curious as to why everyone seems to be so quiet all of a sudden.

I turn around and I hear Victoria and Esme talking in hushed tones to someone that I can't see. I hear the mystery person laugh and my stomach knots at the familiarity of it. I tell myself that I'm just paranoid and that I should just calm down. I try to eavesdrop again, but I can't really hear anything. I let myself relax and I just focus on cleaning the dishes. The voices get closer and my heart is beating so loud that I'm surprised they can't hear it.

"He's in here," Victoria says.

I can see through my peripheral vision that Victoria's approaching me and I know that she's going to introduce me to _him. _I need to think of a quick get away, but it's so hard to concentrate and think when I'm panicking. She hands me a towel to wipe my cold, wet hands on and she starts telling me about her other _brother, _Emmett. It's bad enough that I cheated last night, but it's even _worse _that I slept with my girlfriend's brother.


End file.
